motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnolia Contest
Have you heard about the '''race competition' in town? It will take to infinity and beyond!'' The more you build and race, the more badges you get! Will '''you' be the one to collect the most badges and with the Magnolia Marathon?'' Magnolia Marathon To collect our '''first badges,' we'll need to rely on our Magnolias!'' Objective: Collect 3 Badges Box 1 Magnolia Build (1 badge): Build 1 Magnolia Sport to earn a Golden Badge. Box 2 Magnolia Race (2 badges): Win 1 Race to earn a Golden Badge. Car: Magnolia Sport (1 ) Stage Rewards: *5 *5 *10,000 *1 Mystery Card *Magnolia 612 Riviera Returns We passed the first trials, but we still need '''more badges!' Let's upgrade our Magnolias!'' Objective: Collect 20 badges Box 1 Magnolia Build (1 badge): Build 3 Magnolia 612 to earn a Golden Badge. Box 2 Magnolia Race (2 badges): Win 3 Races to earn a Golden Badge. ''' Car: Magnolia 612 (3 ) Box 3 French Riviera Build (5 badges): Build 4 Great Catsby to earn a '''Golden Badge. Box 4 French Riviera Race (7 badges): Win 5 Races to earn a Golden Badge. Car: Great Catsby (5 ) Stage Rewards: *10 *5 *50,000 *2 Mystery Card *Magnolia 488 Spider To The Moon The next step of the competition is happening '''on the moon!' Don't drop those badges or they might float away!'' Objective: Collect 60 badges Box 1 Magnolia Build (1 badge): Build 8 Magnolia 488 Spider to earn a Golden Badge. Box 2 Magnolia Race (2 badges): Win 5 Races to earn a Golden Badge. Car: Magnolia 488 Spider (5 ) Box 3 French Riviera Build (5 badges): Build 5 Classy Cabriolet to earn a Golden Badge. Box 4 French Riviera Race (7 badges): Win 7 Races to earn a Golden Badge. Car: Classy Cabriolet (7 ) Box 5 Spatial Program Build (10 badges): Build 10 Tank Copter to earn a Golden Badge. Box 6 Spatial Program Race (20 badges): Win 7 Races to earn a Golden badge. Car: Tank Copter (7 ) Stage Rewards: *20 *10 *100,000 *3 Mystery Cards *Magnolia 458 GT And Beyond! Space race time!''' Helping the NASA with their space program will earn us '''more badges! Objective: Collect 200 badges Box 1 Magnolia Build (1 badge): Build 8 Magnolia 458 GT to earn a Golden Badge. Box 2 Magnolia Race (2 badges): Win 7 Races to earn a Golden Badge. Car: Magnolia 458 GT (7 ) Box 3 French Riviera Build (5 badges): Build 10 Easy Monster to earn a Golden Badge. Box 4 French Riviera Race (7 badges): Win 10 Races to earn a Golden Badge. Car: Easy Monster (10 ) Box 5 Spatial Program Build (10 badges): Build 20 Space Rescue to earn a Golden Badge. Box 6 Spatial Program Race (20 badges): Win 10 Races to earn a Golden badge. Car: Space Rescue (10 ) Stage Rewards: *30 *10 *500,000 *5 Mystery Cards Mega Stage: Badges Frenzy More cars! Even more races! '''Races for the God of Races!' Let us recap all those badges!'' Objective: Collect more badges. Boxes are the same as Stage 4. Mega Rewards Rewards prior to update 1.74: Up to 4000 and 2000 . Top 30 get Green Mangust. Beginning in update 1.74, the reward structure is different. Instead of getting rewarded based on the rank compared to other players, the rewards are entirely about how many trophies the individual player has collected. Special Workers *Jules Jackson (69 ) *Michel Braveheart (299 ) *DullDevil (799 ) Event Cars * Magnolia Sport * Magnolia 612 * Magnolia 488 Spider * Magnolia 458 GT Previous Events * June 12, 2015 * October 1, 2015 * February 8, 2016 Stages * Four Stages Category:Special Event